general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Diaries/Issue 01
Issue 01 '''is the first issue of ''Detective Diaries ''by Juanmaseta. It was published on April 13th, 2014. It follows the story of the murders that took place in Nebraska during the year 1979. Please note that the stories are based on real life events, and that the names of the characters involved are changed. This story is told by Sgt. Curtis Mitchell. ---- Issue 01''' ---- In New England, there are many historically recognized towns and cities. But none of them can compare to the peaceful town of Amesbury, Massachusetts, near the hustling city of Boston. It is a town just for families. It is said that whoever grows up in Amesbury, stays there forever. Not as many people are as happy of living there as Cynthia Ovenshire is. A 30-year old single mom, she is a beloved member of the hard-working community of Woburn. Her mother, Linda, knows that she'll always find Cynthia playing around with her kids or chatting with her friends around town. She always wanted to live somewhere safe, where she could raise a family and interact with neighbors. Hargrave Street was just what Cynthia wanted. Even though her two children, Brody and Charlotte, left a lot of work to be done, Cynthia could handle it. She would usually tell her mother that her children were her entire life. She received help from Brody's and Charlotte's dad, so she decided to stay at home and take care of them. Almost as busy as her mother, Charlotte, Cynthia's oldest, was a potential star. She was an amazing student and a peaceful little girl. She always smiled, and usually was the soul of the party. The Ovenshires were a happy family... until October 2005. A powerful wind shook the entire city, and the two strongest branches of the Ovenshire family tree fell apart. On October 6th, Linda starts her day off by checking the chores she needed to finish off. She received a call from one of Cynthia's friends, who said that in the past three days she hadn't heard anything of her friend. It wasn't just that. The curtains that hung beside the windows in their home hadn't moved an inch in days, and that simply wasn't something Cynthia would do. As soon as she got up, she'd let the light in. During the afternoon, she would never lower her blinds. Quickly, Linda and her husband Pete went off to see if Cynthia was doing well. But this time, their visit would be longer than what they expected. When they arrived, they see a horrible image no father or mother would ever forget. Cynthia was lying down on the couch, with her lower body naked. There is a small puddle of blood below her head. Linda told Pete that they had to touch her to see if she was alive. Cynthia was cold and pale. She was dead. They came to another horrible realization: where were Brody and Charlotte? Pete quickly went upstairs and finds Brody in his bedroom. The little boy is dehidrated, starving and covered in dirt. It is evident that nobody has paid attention to him in days. Pete brought him downstairs. They still had to find one family member: Charlotte. Linda went berserk, trying to find her grandaughter. Pete calmed her down and told her she shouldn't try to find her. Charlotte was dead as well. Nervous and petrified, the couple take Brody outside and call 911. I didn't like staying behind a desk, having a boring office job. That day, the tedious monotony of my job came to an end- there was a case to solve. The information was confusing, as there were screams and cries in the background. We didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what to expect when I drove near the crime scene. When I looked around Cynthia's house, I knew what had happened wasn't any good. There were no weapons around Cynthia's body. No hang signs, no knives, no guns or anything harmful. Nobody struggled when she died. I had no clue of what had happened until I went upstairs to look around Charlotte's bedroom. It was one of the most horrifying scenes in my entire career. There was a big puddle of blood, and footprints covered in blood splattered across the wall. It was chaos. Linda and Pete drove to the hospital to take care of Brody. I knew I had to expand the case. I thought I'd seen everything. No training or experience would get me prepared for what I saw that day around Hargrave Street. Category:Issues Category:Detective Diaries Category:Juan